A well deserved day off
by KageRaion
Summary: (Re-uploaded due to some changes) A couple of weeks after Aizen left Soul Society, Rukia notices that her lieutenant seems tired and wonders when he last had a day off. When she finds out, she decides to take him to the world of the living for a day to just relax after all hard work


**_This was originally part of Katsurou's full story but I decided to make it into it's own story_**

Rukia was walking around the barracks and when she walked outside, she saw the training for the new recruits that Katsurou was leading.

Once it was over, the lieutenant walked towards the barracks and saw her.

"Good morning Rukia"

"Good morning lieutenant Ukitake"

He smiled at her and Rukia couldn't help but notice the slight bags under his eyes.

He then walked inside.

" _The lieutenant has looked tired for a few._

 _-I wonder when he last had a day off"_

Curious about that thought, Rukia mader her way to the captain's office.

"Captain may I talk to you?"

"Of course Rukia"

She walked inside and sat down.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering when the lieutenant last had a day off"

"How come you ask that?"

"Well, he's been working really hard lately both here and at the 9th division since he's helping lieutenant Hisagi.

-He also walked past me earlier and I couldn't help but notice that he's started to get bags under his eyes"

"He has been working harder than usual since Aizen left.

-Now when I think about it, Suro hasn't had a day off for the past years"

"Really?"

"Yes. He is the lieutenant with most work to do due to my health so he hasn't taken a day off in quite a long time"

"Then, how about I take him with me to the world of the living tomorrow.

-Ichigo, the others and I can show him different ways to have fun and relax there"

"Would you really do that Rukia?"

"Of course"

"Thank you.

-I'll tell him about it later"

"Right"

 _ **Later that day.**_

The sun had started to go down and Jūshirō walked down the halls of the barracks and saw light come from his son's office. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Are you done for the day Suro?"

"Almost. I just these two documents left to sign"

Jūshirō looked at him and could see what Rukia had meant when she had said he had bags under his eyes.

He took a deep breath and looked at Katsurou.

"Suro, I want you to take the day off tomorrow"

Katsurou looked up at his father with a surprised look on his face.

"A day off. Why?"

"Suro, you're been working really hard since Aizen and the others left. You deserve to take a break for a day at least"

The lieutenant looked at him before putting the pen down.

"I guess you're right.

-I've had all my work here and then I've worked to help Shūhei at the 9th"

"Rukia noticed that as well so tomorrow, you'll go with her to the world of the living.

-I've already talked with the head-captain and he was okay with it since it's just one day"

"I guess I'm going to the world of the living then"

 _ **The next day.**_

Rukia was waiting at the Senkaimon when she saw Katsurou come towards her.

"Ready to go lieutenant?"

"Yes. Thanks for inviting me to come with you"

"No problem. You deserve a break"

The two then walked through the gate and ended up outside the Urahara shop.

"Ah Miss Kuchiki, I see you brought someone with you"

"Yes Tessai, the lieutenant is taking the day off so I offered him to come with me"

"Well the boss is waiting for you inside"

"Thank you"

The two walked in and to the back of the shop were Kisuke came out from a room.

"Ah good timing you two. Your Gigais are ready"

"Thanks Urahara"

The two Soul Reapers entered two different rooms and came out in their Gigais.

Rukia wore a dress like she usually did when she came to the world of the living.

Katsurou worse a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

"Let's go lieutenant, we're supposed to meet up with Ichigo and the others"

"Right"

They walked away from the shop and meet Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu outside the shopping district.

"Rukia over here, said Orihime"

"Hello everyone"

"Welcome to Karakura town Katsurou"

"Thank you Ichigo"

"So what do you guys want to do, Chad asked"

"I was thinking that we could start with getting other clothes for lieutenant Ukitake, said Rukia"

"Um Rukia, while you're here it would sound weird if you called him that, said Ichigo"

"He is right, said Uryu"

"Oh that's right. But he is my superior"

"It's okay Rukia, while here in the world of the living, you can call me by my name"

"Okay"

"How about you three help Katsurou then while I take Rukia on some shopping of our own, said Orihime"

"Sure, said Ichigo"

The guys then walked one way and the girls another.

"So do you have anything specific you want when it comes to clothes, Uryu asked"

"Since this is my first time here, I don't really know what's good in when it comes to things such as clothes"

"Let's just look in a shop then, said Chad"

They walked into a store and looked around until Katsurou caught the sight of a black t-shirt with a grey howling wolf on it.

"I like this one"

"That's right, your Zanpakutō spirit takes the form of a wolf, said Ichigo"

"Yes. You also have the fact that Captain Komamura who happens to be my first friend also is a wolf"

"Well if you like it then you should buy it, said Uryu"

 _ **Katsurou nodded and they walked around a bit more in the store until he decided on the t-shirt as well as a black hoddie with a grey hood.**_

 _ **He also got a dark blue band that he tied his hair with.**_

"Isn't it annoying to have hair that long, Ichigo asked as they walked down a street"

"Not really, I guess I'm used to it"

They kept walking until they saw Orihime and Rukia talking to someone a bit away.

"Oh no, said Ichigo"

"Who's that, Katsurou asked"

"Tatsuki, she's a friend from school"

"I see"

Orihime then turned around and saw them.

"Hey guys over here"

The four walked over to them.

"Hi Ichigo"

"Hi Tatsuki"

She then looked at Katsurou.

"Who's this guy?"

"My name is Katsurou"

"He's my cousin, said Rukia"

"That's right, said Ichigo"

"Oh, are you here visiting, Tatsuki asked"

"Yes, I'm from a town far away but Rukia invited me to come since I have a day off from work"

"So is this your first time in Karakura town?"

"Yes. This is actually the first time I've been able to visit Rukia due to my busy job"

"What do you work with?"

"Military things so I'm not at home that often"

"I see"

She then checked the time.

"I have to go or I'll be late for training.

-See you guys"

"Bye Tatsuki, said Orihime"

Once Tatsuki was out of sight, Ichigo and the others sighed.

"That was close, Ichigo said"

"Quick thinking there Rukia, said Uryu"

"Well, I had to think of something and since I can't say he's my superior, cousin was the best I could come up with"

"Well it was a good idea, said Ichigo"

They then started to walk around, Katsurou was of course fascinated by most of the things he saw.

"Hey Katsurou, when was the last time you left the Seireitei, Ichigo asked"

"Over 40 years ago or so. I haven't been in the world of the living since before my promotion to lieutenant"

"No wonder you're fascinated with everything you see, a lot of it didn't excist 40 years ago, said Uryu"

"Everything here is something we don't have back home so it's amazing to see how far the world of the living has come with it comes to technology.

-We do of course have some of it in the Seireitei but everything here is more modern"

 _ **They kept walking until they reached an arcade.**_

"What's this place, Katsurou asked"

"It's an arcade, said Chad"

"Arcade?"

"It's full of different types of video games, arcade games and a lot of other things, said Orihime"

"A lot of people from our school comes here, said Ichigo"

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

"Speaking of..."

Ichigo raised his arm and someone ran into it from behind him.

"Hello Keigo"

"What did you do that for?"

"Hello everyone"

The group looked up from Keigo and saw someone else approach them.

"Hi Mizuiro, said Ichigo"

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Just showing this guy around town"

Mizuiro looked behind them at Katsurou.

"Is this a friend of yours?"

"He's actually Rukia's cousin, said Chad"

"I see"

He then held out his hand.

"I'm Mizuiro Kojima"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Katsurou Ukitake"

"Ukitake? You're cousins but have different last names"

"That's because my last name comes from my father and my mother switched to it when she married him"

"Makes sense"

"So what are you two doing, Ichigo asked"

"Just looking around and then Keigo spotted you guys"

"Wanna come with us into the arcade for a while?"

"Sure"

So they all walked inside.

"Wow this place is full of things, said Katsurou"

"You've never been in a arcade before, Mizuiro asked"

"I'm not at home that much since I work with military things so I've never really been inside an arcade"

"I see.

-So what do you guys wanna play?"

"Let's start over there, said Orihime"

She pointed some kind of basketball game and they walked over to it.

"So what's the goal with this game, Katsurou asked"

"To get as many basketballs into that hoop during the time limit, said Ichigo

-Wanna try it?"

"Sure"

Ichigo put some coins into the machine and decided to start to show Katsurou how to do.

When the lieutenant tried, he didn't get as many balls in the hoop as Ichigo but he got a few.

 _ **They stayed at the arcade playing games for a while before leaving.**_

They had just parted way with Mizuiro and Keigo when they felt the presence of a Hollow.

"It's close, said Chad"

"Damn it, of all days I leave both Kon and my pass at home, said Ichigo"

"Rukia let's go, said Katsurou"

"Right"

Both took up Soul Candy dispensers from their pockets and ate one to exit their Gigais.

"Pupples look after my Gigai"

"Yes sir, woof"

"You too Chappy"

"You got it, hop"

The two Soul Reapers then leaped onto the top of a building and looked around.

"Over there, said Rukia"

"Let's get them"

"Yes sir"

The two Flash Stepped towards the Hollows and swiftly cut their masks before landing on the ground were the other four caught up to them.

"That was fast, said Chad"

"Those were pretty low level Hollows so it wasn't that hard, said Rukia"

The two then entered their Gigais again and walked back into town were they stopped by a candy store.

"Why did we stop here, Uryu asked"

"Katsurou said he wanted to get some sweets they don't have in Soul Society, said Orihime"

"I didn't think that guy had a sweet tooth, said Ichigo"

"It's not just for him, said Rukia

-Our captain also likes sweets so he's getting some to give him as well"

"I see"

When Katsurou came out from the store, they looked through some other places before they noticed what time it was.

"It's getting late, said Chad"

"We should head home, said Uryu"

"Right, see you guys tomorrow, said Ichigo

Chad, Uryu and Orihime then started to walk away.

"I should head back to the Soul Society as well, said Katsurou"

"Why don't you at least stay and eat with us, said Ichigo

-I'm sure my family don't mind"

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"You won't, trust me"

"Okay then"

 _ **So the three of them made their way to the Kurosaki house.**_

"I'm home"

Right as he walked inside, someone came and kicked Ichigo into a wall.

"Never let your guard down Ichigo"

"Why you..."

Ichigo got up and punched his father right in the face.

"Um Rukia, is that normal, Katsurou whispered"

"Pretty much"

The two just walked into the house and saw father and son argue in the kitchen until Ichigo's father looked up at them.

"Oh Rukia, I didn't know you were coming"

"Hello again Mr Kurosaki"

"I've told you to call me Isshin"

He then turned his eyes to Katsurou who seemed a bit surprised.

"And who's this?"

"My name is Katsurou"

"He's Rukia's cousin, said Ichigo

-He was in town for the day and I invited him"

"I hope that's not too much trouble Mr Kurosaki"

"Not at all"

"We'll be in my room until dinner"

So the trio walked upstairs to Ichigo's room.

"Why did you look so surprised, Rukia asked"

"It's nothing, Ichigo's father just reminded me of someone who disappeared from the Soul Society over ten years ago"

"If you say so"

A while later, they walked downstairs and ate dinner with Ichigo's family before Katsurou decided that it was time to head back home.

"I have to get going now before it gets too late.

-Thank you for today, Ichigo, Rukia"

"No problem, said Ichigo"

"I'll see you soon, said Rukia"

"We do"

Katsurou then walked out of the house and made his way to Urahara's shop were he left his Gigai.

"Keep that safe for me Kisuke"

"Sure. You planning on coming back?"

"Actually yes. Today made me realize that taking a day off once in a while isn't bad"

 _ **Katsurou then opened a Senkaimon and made his way back to the Seireitei.**_

When he stepped through the gate, the sun was almost set and he made his way to the Ukitake estate were he sat down in his room, reading a book.

Jūshirō arrived a while later.

"Suro, when did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago"

"So how was your day off?"

"Besides the fact that we had to take care of some Hollows, it was good.

-You know dad, taking a day off once in a while may not be such a bad idea"

"I'm glad to hear you say that"

 _ **And so, Katsurou went back to his work the next day but now, he would take a day off whenever he felt that he needed a break from his duties, his yelling 3rd seats etc**_


End file.
